Scattered Sand and a Beam of Light, a HP Time Travel Fic
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: The whole clan is over at the Potter Palace, Harry and Ginny are out and had set Teddy and Victoire on charge. Just when it seems to finally be a no-trouble day, Fred and James had to break into Harry's study to find a time-turner. They accidentally travel to 1995, in the Order's headquarters. Rated T just to make sure.
1. Ages of the Next Gen, Warnings

Hello Everyone! This is GryffindorChaser2018-2022! And we will be using the very over-used plot! The Next Generation travels to the past, 1995 (after HP's trial)

Warnings: There might be rather mature comments, though no scenes other than some snogging and flirting will be shown.

No slash because I have difficulty writing it. They might joke about it. All canon pairings, even if I seriously want Neville and Luna it might be weird with their children over even if the two probably won't be there I am rambling..

There will be couples/romance/unrequited from the next gen. Quite a lot of OC's. Some of them will come in the later chapters, some right away.

* * *

A lot of my OC's come from my Tumblr Blog, Living Out the Lives of the Next Gen (link in my Profile)

* * *

**Ages (This is the year 2022)**

**Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin, 23 years old**

**Frank Algernon Longbottom (OC), 23 years old –wont come until later**

**Victoire Gab****rielle Weasley, 22 years old**

**Candice Godwin (OC), 22 years old –wont come until later**

**Alexander "Alex" Oliver Wood (OC), 20 years old –wont come until later**

**Dominique "Domi" Apolline Weasley, 19 years old**

**Samantha "Sam" Katelyn Wood (OC), 19 years old**

**Lorcan Newton Scamander, 18 years old**

**Lysander Xenophilius Scamander, 18 years old**

**Molly Audrey Weasley, 18 years old**

**James Sirius Potter, 17 years old**

**Frederick "Fred" Lee Weasley, 17 years old**

**Roxanne "Roxy" Alicia Weasley, 17 years old**

**Alice Augusta Longbottom (OC), 17 years old**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 16 years old**

**Albus "Al" Severus Potter, 16 years old**

**Rose Lavender Weasley, 16 years old**

**Louis Monsieur Weasley, 15 years old **

**Lucy Ginevra Weasley, 15 years old**

**Hugo Viktor Weasley, 14 years old**

**Lily Luna Potter, 14 years old**

* * *

I probably changed some of the ages but I did it so it could fit with the story line plot thing. And this also includes the non-next gen peeps. Like Tonks, example. I made her around 26 when she meets Teddy and the rest, but its only a slight difference. I will most likely mess up some of the ages, but yahoo answers and HP wiki can be rather useful, and can blow my mind up in seconds...

So I hope you enjoy! I will update weekly/every other week.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belongs to my Queen, and the Fandom's ruler, J.K. Rowling, all except the characters I have made up which clearly belong to me and the Harry Potter Fandom.

* * *

Upon hearing that everyone from the never-ending clan was to visit the Potter Palace, Harry and Ginny made sure to bribe Teddy and Victoire as quick as possible, claiming they had to go to another of the Ministry's dratted parties.

Now, I don't want you to have _any_ whatsoever assumptions that the pair of them, Harry and Ginny, hate anyone from the clan. No, it's actually the opposite. They adore them actually, even Scorpius Malfoy, just not when they are doing troublesome deeds.

The Weasley's had arrived at the Palace first. Ron and Hermione basically live next door, and the others live nearby. The Longbottom's soon arrived, bringing Alice with them; saying that her brother Frank, and Candice Godwin, another member from the clan, were in China for some reasons they never found out. James practically jumped on Alice, and she started to rant about what an insolent brat he was, and even more when he had the audacity to ask her out in front of her parents. The Scamander twins had apparated alone to the palace, both surprising Molly II from behind.

Samantha Wood had arrived late, along with the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's were a special case, always arriving last, but Samantha had explained that her brother, Alexander, was a lazy arse and wouldn't get up from bed, so she decided to leave him back at home.

"Alright! We have to go! Ginny and I have to go to _another_ important Ministry party, so I want all of you to stay behaved. Listen to both Teddy and Victoire." as an afterthought Harry added "maybe Molly as well, if the Scamanders hadn't corrupted her yet." Lorcan and Lysander had shook their heads in denial, laughing a bit. Kisses and Hugs were being exchanged, and before all the parents could leave, Ginny added. "And do not cause any trouble!" She looked from James, to Fred and Roxanne, Dominique, Sam and back again to her own son.

"Oh come on, Mom! Do you not have such trust in us!" James on a mock hurt, and put his hand over his chest. Ginny and the rest chuckled, and Ginny had left the palace after another goodbye. They could faintly hear Harry mutter something incoherent to Ginny, something that sounded like '_You didn't need to warn those lot. They are always trouble._' and Ginny reply '_Lets' hope whatever happens, it doesn't end up being something serious._'

Teddy turned around to the teens who were already chatting around, and gave a short cough. They turned to him, waiting to hear whatever he has to say so they could go back to their conversations. "You heard Auntie Ginny, did you not? At least try to lay off the pranking to a minimum, James, Fred." The said two smirked. "Oh, you're only saying that so you can't be disturbed when you and Victoire go snog." Alice smacked the two on the head while Teddy and Victoire blushed.

Teddy watched the teens. Hugo and Louis were playing Wizards' Chess by the fireplace, Lucy and Roxanne watching them, Roxanne cheering on Hugo while Lucy was cheering for Louis, who had the upper-hand for the first time.

Dominique and Samantha were talking about their latest "preys", some muggles they picked up from a bar. Lorcan was talking to Lysander; who was braiding the long, red hair of Lily.

Alice and Molly started a conversation, bad-mouthing James; and Molly wanting to Avada the boastful McLaggen. Scorpius, Albus, and Rose were talking about the Quidditch match between the Arrows and Puddlemere.

Teddy's eyes set on James and Fred, and much to his surprise, sat rather still on the couch, just talking normally, laughing and the occasional 'Go out with me, Longbottom?'

He didn't know that James and Fred were planning to break in Harry's study.

An hour and a half later, while everyone was at the dining room, about to eat, James and Fred had quietly snuck to Harry's study.

"Dad tells me there are a lot of things around here. He said they're dangerous, but why put them in a house if they are?" James said, holding up numerous items like mirrors and ancient spell books. While James was busy testing out some of the spells, Fred was quiet and kept staring at a golden necklace.

James seemed to notice, as he looked over Fred's shoulder and grinned. "Ah, what have you got there? A shiny gold necklace for a special someone?" He waggled his eyebrows, then turned serious_ (no pun intended)_. "Alright there, Fred?" "It isn't just _some_ shiny necklace."

James raised his eyebrows. "Then_ what_ is it, exactly?" Fred shrugged, and pocketed the necklace.

They were about to turn around, and act like they just went to get something in James' bedroom, but a voice behind had stopped them.

"And what exactly are you two doing in Uncle Harry's study?" They turned around swiftly, and there stood Molly, hands over her hips, knee bended, head tilted, and her fine eyebrow raised questioningly. She didn't give them enough time to give some excuses, as she called over to the others, and they were in the front door of Harry's study.

"Well? What did you get in uncle Harry's study?" Teddy asked, a bit more stricter than Molly. James furrowed his eyebrows. "And who said we took anything?"

Alice laughed, then raised her eyebrow disbelievingly. "Are you telling us that you, well-known pranksters, couldn't possibly get anything from the millions of things in here that can help you cause mischief?" James flushed, then pointed to Fred. "I haven't got anything, though Fred did get a shiny necklace."

Roxanne snorted. "Never thought you liked jewelry." Teddy ignored Roxanne's comment, and put out his hand as to say 'Let me see it'. Fred brought out the necklace, and handed it over to Teddy. Victoire and Teddy looked at the necklace, a bit confused.

"I know I've read about it somewhere.." Victoire muttered, scanning her brain.

"Dinner is ready, young Masters' and Mistress'!" Kreacher had yelled from downstairs. "In a bit, Kreacher!"

Rose had stepped up to view the necklace, and her eyes widened in both fascination and frustration.

"That's a Time-Turner!"

"A what?" Most of the room's occupants asked, while Rose and most of the Ravenclaws gave a sigh.

"Well it turns time, obviously." Albus snorted. "Rose, be more specific." Before Rose could give a witty remark, Alice answered. "A time-turner is a device capable of time-travel. The number of times it is turned corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. It is extremely dangerous, however, as-"

James and Fred grinned at each other, interrupting Alice's speech, and grabbed the time turner out of Teddy's palm.

"Think of all the pranks we can do with this, Fred."

"Our past and future selves can go prank together, scaring everyone."

This frustrated Rose. Had they not be listening to Alice? It could be very dangerous.

"You return that to were you found it, Fred. It's very dangerous, and against the law!" Teddy said, and when they wouldn't budge, tried to get the necklace out of their hands. It was like a game of tug o' war, and when Teddy's hands had slipped out of the chain, James and Fred had tumbled back, knocking over a small bottle with some transparent liquid inside. The glass had broke, and the time-turner had fallen out of their hands.

The sand had scattered around the room, and a sudden gust of cold air had whirled across the room.

"I'm scared, Lysander!" The familiar voice of Lily had trembled, who had held tight to Lysander's arm.

"We all are, Lily."

A blinding blue beam of light had sucked them in, their minds twisting and twirling.

"Everyone! Hold on to each other! Stay together!" Teddy had commanded, and the clan had squeezed together, preparing for the worst.

* * *

Merlin.. Prologues were always the hardest to write for me, but it will get better! I can't wait to start with the introducing the characters part! Squee!

So if you enjoyed this so far, go and favorite and leave a review to tell me if you liked it, suggestions, and point out my mistakes. I suggest also following the story to get notified of updates.

_(This chapter has 1,467 words)_


	3. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to the Queen, J.K. Rowling; excluding all the characters I have made up which clearly belongs to me and the Harry Potter fandom._**

* * *

If James Sirius Potter and Frederick Lee Weasley hadn't touched that time-turner, or better yet even entered Harry Potter's study, the whole clan wouldn't have been stacked up like a pile of leaves during autumn, or snow on winter. Choose your metaphor.

But if you want me to explain further, let's say that Teddy's idea of holding on to each other wasn't so brilliant, and it probably would have been better if they all scattered around, 2 feet apart from anyone.

"James Potter! Fred Weasley! I swear to Merlin that as soon as we get out of this mess, I will kill you both!" Rose screeched, which quite amazingly sounded perfectly like a banshee in James' and Fred's ears.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! We probably just went back in time for a few hours!" Fred said, laughing nervously. He didn't quite believe himself, and the others seemed to notice too, but it's nice to at least hope that they indeed have travelled only a few hours back, and nothing too extreme like days, or worse years.

Their worse fears seemed to be confirmed when a gruff, loud voice had spoke behind them.

"What are you doing here?" They turned their heads around, or mostly tried to at least, and behind them was a tall man, about 6"2, with dark grey hair and scars surrounding his face. He held to a staff and looked as though he is, or once was perhaps, a distinguished man with a good reputation.

Lily gasped a bit, eyes wandering in confusion. "_That's_ Mad-Eye Moody! But isn't he dead?" "Sshh.. But yes, that is him.. And if he's alive, that would mean that the time turner.." Molly had gasped as well. Molly was so joining Rose in killing the two.

* * *

Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione, the others were celebrating and both the Weasley Twins and Ginny were singing their made-up chant.

"He got off, He got off, He got off!"

"Fred, George, Ginny! Be quiet!"

"He got off, He got off, He got-"

The chant was cut off, and everyone became silent. A loud thud was heard, the floorboards upstairs had creaked, and muffled voices were heard.

Moody had stood up from his seat, and gestured some of the adults to follow him. "Come on. There might be death eaters."

Panic had arose from the children. "But you said that this place was safe and protected!" Mrs. Weasley said, though she was ignored as Moody and the others had climbed up the staircase, wands raised, and ready to strike when needed.

* * *

"Well? Answer him. What are you doing here? Who are you?" Another man had stepped up. He was tall, and had light brown hair with flecks of grey. His robes were definitely not in good condition, as they were old and torn, probably sewn to make it last longer. The thing that made the Next Generation of kids more shocked was aside from the scars on his face, he had looked remarkably like Teddy.

"Er.. If we get out of this... compromising position, we'll answer you." Victoire had answered for Teddy, as he couldn't keep his eyes off his _supposedly dead_ father, Remus Lupin.

Moody had nodded, rather impatiently, and they had set off to disassemble from one another, with the constant cursing and 'Get the bloody hell_ off_ me!' or 'Potter! Don't you even _dare_ touch that! Not you Albus, your _brother_.

Finally, after a few awkward moments of the order watching the children, the last two people had picked themselves off the ground, dusting the dust of their clothes.

"Well, are you going to tell us or not!" Remus said, regaining his posture. Moody had pointed his wand at Teddy's throat. "Drop your wands." Moody growled, and slowly everyone had let go of their wands.

"Your probably won't believe us, but we-" "We're from the future!" James had interrupted Teddy, and everyone glared at him.

Moody had tightened his grip on Teddy even more. "That's impossible. Time turners can only go back by hours, never years." He spat. Teddy had turned to glare harsher at the eldest Potter boy. "That is what's supposed to happen, unless of course some idiot decides to smash it into pieces."

* * *

The others gave a little thought about that. Was it really possible? Another figure emerged from the darkness. Sirius Black. He had kept silent at that time, just looking at the supposed "future" people, and how they resembled a lot of people he knew.

The eldest of the lot reminded him a lot of Remus. His features and attitude. The boy also resembled his cousin, Tonks. From his heart-shaped faced and the love of bright colors. He could tell, seeing his bright turquoise hair with flecks of red.

Then there was there was the eldest girl, a veela probably, who resembled Fleur a lot. The other two Veelas who had held tight to her hand were probably her siblings. The two had resembled Bill, with the earings and style of clothing.

The other blonde was probably a Malfoy, though his features were much warm and welcoming. He was rubbing the back of a red-head girl, with ocean-blue eyes and curly, slightly bushy hair. She looked a lot like Hermione and a Weasley.

Another girl, a brunette with sea-green eyes, reminded him a bit of Alice and Frank. The boy-girl pair, probably twins, had dark skin and hair, and the boy had looked a bit like either Fred or George, though he couldn't identify who the girl looked like.

There were also some he couldn't recognize. There was a girl who had stuck beside the veelas, another pair of twins, another redhead beside them, and a girl with long, brown hair clutching her hand.

What had shocked him most, and possibly teary, was the group of three. The second boy, or he assumed at least thanks to the height difference, had messy black hair and the same emerald green eyes of Harry, Lily's eyes. He knew he was probably going to burst when he saw the young girl, probably a sibling of Harry-look-a-like, who had reminded him so much of Lily. She was a red head, though her hair was a lighter shade, and even if she didn't have the signature green eyes to top it, it was close enough. And turning to the last boy. He was practically identical to Prongs. His messy black hair, hazel eyes, and an aura of mischief surrounding him.

Maybe.. It could be possible. It isn't easy to just transform to look almost exactly like someone, but not entirely. And they can't all be metamorphaguses, could they?

It could be a big risk to believe them, but it's a risk worth taking. They might even learn a thing or two of the future.

He had sighed, and spoke quietly. "I think we should go call Dumbledore."

* * *

"I think we should go call Dumbledore." Sirius had said, and before they could even move an inch, a voice had spoke behind them.

"No need, Sirius. Now, I have heard that we have time travelers in your home?" A man with a long, silver beard had stepped in front of Moody, observing the group from the future.

"You can't possibly believe that, Dumbledore. It's impossible!" Moody protested, narrowing his eyes at James and Teddy especially.

"Actually, Alastor, as a successful Legilimens, I think I can easily enter their minds." Dumbledore replied, but Teddy had shook his head. "I don't think that would be the best way, sir. You see, our parents had trained all of us to learn Occlumency once we become the age of 11, so it would be rather unfair." Dumbledore had smiled at his honesty, and had got a bottle out of his satchel.

"You are familiar of Veritaserum, are you not?" Teddy had nodded, and Dumbledore had made him swallow all the liquid.

"Now, let's see if you really are saying the truth." Victoire had held Teddy's hand, and rubbed his back, making him relax a little.

* * *

"What's your full name?" Dumbledore began.

"Edward Remus Lupin"

"Who are your parents?"

"Remus Lupin and Nympadora Tonks"

"How old are you?"

"23"

"Jobs?"

"I'm an Auror. I also help the ministry regarding the Laws of Magical Creatures"

"How are you here?"

"James and Fred had went into uncle Harry's office, Fred had spotted a time turner. Molly had seen, and warned us. We tried to get the time turner away, we failed, the time turner slipped, some vial also broke along with it, and we landed here." Dumbledore had smiled, and gave Victoire the antidote to remove the effects of the truth serum.

Teddy had gulped it down, and turned to the order. "Have I proven enough?" Moody had nodded, and Dumbledore just kept smiling. "I'll tell Molly she'll need extra seats and food for lunch." He had turned towards the stairs, and motioned the others to follow him.

"Come on, we have to introduce you to those lot."

* * *

**_Sorry if it took long. My internet sucks. A lot._**

* * *

**_(Word count, 1,601)_**


	4. Chapter 2

_**!Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to the woman who has changed lives of millions, not exaggerating, J.K. Rowling. This excludes all the characters that the Harry Potter fandom and I have made up.**_

**I need to ask.. Should someone from the Marauder's era come back in time? I was originally planning the others from the next gen but it's too early.**

**So tell me if I should add the peeps from the Marauder's era! I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! Of course, they probably won't appear until at least the 15-20th chapter, but I made the poll early just so i can collect the votes to see how much people exactly want it.**

* * *

It was a bit of a shock to everyone. Weird things _always_ happened around their lot, but they _never_ would have imagined that they would hear Dumbledore telling them that a bunch of people from the future had accidentally time travelled here. Even weirder when they had found out that these time travelers were related to them.

Dumbledore didn't really tell them directly, "I bet some of you have noticed that the all of them look like someone you know, and maybe even yourselves?" was how he preferred addressing it.

The past had looked at each other, looking at the group in front of them, and indeed, what Dumbledore said was true. And it was quite creepy.

It wasn't so surprising that Hermione had been one of the first to figure it out. Of course, the others could be equally as intelligent as her, and perhaps they have thought of the theory as well, and were simply not as open to the idea. If her theory was proven true, they could learn some things about the future. Of course, this will probably ruin the timeline, but it would be nice to know about it, even if the memory will be long forgotten soon.

Though what was surprising was that because Hermione was thinking about the theory so quietly, very focused, Ron had been the one to ask if the lot in front of them were related to them. He never even meant to bring up Hermione's theory, she had assumed, as proven in his way of asking so.

He had pointed to two boys, exact replicas of Harry, except the other had claimed the hazel brown eyes Hermione was sure she had seen somewhere. "Harry, mate, those blokes look a lot like you! Think your'e related or something?" Ron had meant it in a joking sort of manner, they knew, but Dumbledore had shook that off, smiling at him as the youngest Weasley son had blushed a bright crimson color, and ducked his head down, modestly, when Dumbledore applauded him on guessing it right.

"I couldn't have been the first to know, though. Hermione must have thought about it before me, before anyone possibly, and was focused on thinking the theory through rather than questioning it right away, thinking about the details that could either prove or deny the theory." Everyone had stared at him with shock, especially Hermione. Ginny had grinned to herself, whispering something that sounded a lot like _"Just get on with it Ronald. Snog her senseless."_ while Mrs. Weasley smiled proudly.

Ron seemed oblivious to the looks he had been getting, and just sat there, looking at the lot in front of him. Mrs. Weasley had gave a little cough, and smiled at the time travelers. "So I guess you are related to us someway?" It had been more of a question than a statement, as she was a bit confused. She had to admit, though, that it was an amazing thing to know that these children in front of her were related to her. It meant she had more family.

Molly II had grinned mischievously, something that the latter generation weren't used to seeing, with the exception of Lucy and the Scamanders. "You've got it spot on, Grandma." Arthur was fairly certain that his wife was going to faint.

Meanwhile, while the Scamanders have whispered to themselves about how they've corrupted her, Rose, despite the two year age difference, had elbowed her, making Molly II groan in hurt.

"Where is your tact, Molly? Calling her grandma before we even introduced ourselves." Molly II had shrugged it away, leaving the shocked looks of the past even more shocked, and a bit weirded out as well.

"I think that basically proves it. Molly the second over there, as Hermione-look-a-like said her name was, just called our own Molly her grandma. I think that's enough proof, honestly.

Bill, who was over as well, looked at Dumbledore. "You _have_ made sure they aren't lying, right?" Dumbledore had chuckled, easing a bit of the eldest Weasley son. "Normally, my gut instinct would have been fine, as my guesses are almost always right, but if it makes you feel more secure, I have sneaked out some of Severus' strongest truth serums from his office."

Bill had nodded, and went back to staring at the group of time travelers. They were all excited to meeting all of them, a bit odd may it be, meeting them years earlier than fate had intended to, but ignored the fact nonetheless.

The room was dead quiet, much like it had been when they had heard the arrival of the time travelers. They really wanted to know them better, even the Malfoy-look-a-like had some people wanting to know him, which didn't involve any killing. The problem was that none of them knew how to introduce themselves. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed, after detaching two lemon drops from one another, and smiled.

"How about we start from the oldest one? Edward?" Teddy had to refrain himself from scowling at the awful name, and bit his tongue. He was hoping to go last, or at least towards the last. He then stood straight up, trying to avoid tripping thanks to some object that doesn't even exist.

He cleared his throat, bringing all their attention to him. He had flushed about it a bit, some could notice, and had started to speak.

"Hello. My name is Edward Remus.. Lupin. But I suggest that you call me Teddy instead, you probably _wouldn't_ like to see what an auror can do. One who had training with one of the greatest wizards on earth since he was _11_." This gave some warning signals in Fred and George's heads, who were attempting to make fun of his name. Sirius had laughed aloud, and looked at his cousin, Tonks.

"Merlin, Nymphadora, Edward over there sounds awfully like you." Sirius had instantly regretted his actions, when he saw both Tonks' and Teddy's hair morphing into a fiery shade of red. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" "-Edward!" The two had said simultaneously. It was almost hard not to laugh as Sirius, the courageous idiot that he was, had shrunk back into a ball at his armchair, a bit worried on what the two metamorphaguses could do.

Tonks had grinned at Teddy. "So your'e a metamorphagus, too?" Teddy had hesitated a bit, worried about how talking to his mother would end, and nodded. James had snorted a bit, causing some people to look at him.

"Yeah, definitely. Did you know that his gift came from his mother?" James had gotten everyone's full attention now, and Alice smacked his head, a habit she had grew up with. Tonks had definitely caught on, rather fast actually, but they had supposed this was because of her auror training; and looking at her mentor, who had nodded, she had swung her arms around the boy with the turquoise hair.

It was weird. Someone appears out of no where, you find out they're your son. She felt that it was truly weird, but her motherly instincts had kicked in.

Teddy couldn't have been more happier. Going to Hogwarts was definitely one of his happiest, soon replaced with being the best in class at DADA, just to be replaced a year later having his first date with Victoire, to moving in with her, and so on. But Teddy felt this definitely topped them all. He had hugged her tight, almost refusing to let go but did anyway. He didn't want them to know about the deaths, not yet, hopefully never.

"Isn't it weird that your'e basically just a few years younger than me?" Teddy, and a few others had laughed, while Rose shook her head. "Well, it'll definitely be harder when they're children are older than them." This had emitted a few more good laughs, then Tonks had realized something.

"Wait a minute.. You said your last name was Lupin, right?" Remus had expected her to look disgusted at the thought, but was surprised, though felt really pleased and grateful, when she just smiled shyly when Teddy nodded, her hair going to a shade of pink, not like the one she normally wore, though. Remus had been studying what emotion she has when her hair changes color, and from what he remembered this had meant she was in a state of blushing.

Tonks ignored the smug "_i told you he likes you_" looks of Sirius and Bill, and just urged Teddy to continue with his introduction.

Teddy had gave an awkward cough again. "I'm 23 years old, a Gryffindor prefect, but not a head boy because I'm apparently too clumsy, but we all know the real reason Minerva didn't choose me was because only couples, or ones that were once couples, within the same year as each other end up as head prefects." Teddy had rolled his eyes, and while the others laughed in approval of the theory. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, though.

"Me? But isn't it Albus who's supposed to choose?" Teddy and the rest had a hard time answering that. How were they supposed to say that Dumbledore died in the hands of Snape even if he is on the good side? Luckily, Dumbledore seemed to notice the uneasiness as he laughed softly.

"Perhaps I have retired, Minerva. Besides, I can't live forever, and you'll be a great headmistress."

Minerva had smiled at the comment, and Arthur had shook his head. "We were all getting used to the fact you probably did live forever."

Sirius seemed to notice the tension growing, as he asked Teddy a quick question. "Play quidditch?"

Teddy had smiled, and shook his head. "I play quidditch, and love flying, but I don't play for Gryffindor. Same reason as I'm not head boy. Too clumsy. I do commentate, though." Sirius smiled, muttering _'Just like his father'_

"Anymore you want to know?" Harry had raised his hand. "Yeah, uncle Harry?" Harry was rather flattered at the name, and asked with great interest. "You said you were an auror? And who did you train with?" The group of time travelers went into a wide grin, something that sensed everyone back in their time to run away before you get affected in their mischief.

Victoire smiled, and shook her head. "Well, uncle Harry, or should I say, one of the greatest wizards on earth." Victoire needed not to finish her sentence, as the adults, and teens as well had spread into a wide grin, and even Moody gave a little smirk.

Harry flushed, and shrunk back at his seat between Sirius and Remus. "Surely, I can't be_ that_ great of the wizard you say so.. unless.." Teddy had nodded his head, and promised he'd explain more later.

Ginny raised her hand, and looked between Victoire and Teddy, "So, got anyone special in your life? What about the pretty blonde beside you?" Her mother wanted to scold her for her manners, but that quickly subsided when both had nodded. "Yeah.. We're dating.." Fred II had shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, let's all ignore the fact that he's probably going to propose to her in a month, in front of the whole family. I bet he has the ring in his pocket. Bet its a big, flashy one."

This has set Victoire into a tomato, Roxanne and Alice smacking Fred II in the head, and Teddy shooting glares at him. Teddy gave an awkward choke, and allowed Victoire to introduce herself.

The blonde had stepped up. She was so much like her mother, just not as vain as her mother used to be. She had the silvery blonde hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. The veela in her was definitely noticeable, even if she just had 1/8 of it. Bill noticed the similarities between her and Fleur, as well, and wondered if she was her mother.

"Um.. Hello, I'm Victoire Gabrielle.. Weasley."

"What?! How can you possibly be a Weasley? You aren't a redhead!" Ron spluttered, and it was too late to take back what he'd said. His mother and Victoire had decided to make a hobby out of glaring at his back. Victoire huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, _I'm_ sorry I didn't get my dad's ginger hair!" Ron, as well as a few others, had got intimidated by the vicious glare Ron had received, and didn't dare to respond at all. Victoire smiled victoriously_ [no pun intended]_ and continued.

"As I was saying before I was quite rudely interrupted." She threw another look at Ron. "I'm Victoire. 22 years old, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. _And_ before any of you lot say anything, it's better if we spread around other houses, otherwise they should just rename the bloody house Weasley." She threw another look at her uncle Ron, who was now intent on not saying anything to _any_ veela.

"I can fly, but I'm not_ too_ terrific at playing any of the positions, so I don't play for the team either. I was a prefect, too. And not Head girl, either, thanks to the curse." She said, referring to Teddy's theory.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Victoire, analyzing her. "You seem rather familiar. You're obviously a Weasley, as you said, but which?" Victoire smiled, granting Bill a mischievous look. "Well, Grandma, a certain curse-breaker for Gringotts, was given the task to help a veela improve her english." Mrs. Weasley was still a bit confused, though raised an eyebrow towards Bill, who looked nervous.

Fred and George laughed, grinning at their eldest brother, clapping him on the back. "Nice job, Bill. Got a part-veela! I bet you and Fleur have been doing more than 'improving 'er english', as you say." Bill had flushed crimson, and their mother had narrowed her eyes, while both Ginny and Hermione didn't look too happy at the mention of the veela.

"And you didn't even tell me? Not only did you not tell me about those lessons, you didn't even tell me you were seeing her!" Before Bill could answer, Victoire butted in the argument, not allowing it to go farther.

"Anyway, yeah, my father is Bill, and my mother is Fleur Delacour. I have a younger brother, Louis; and sister, Dominique. Speaking of Dominique, your up next, sister." "Thanks, Vicky." Another veela had stepped up, and Ron was more so determined not to speak to her, as she seemed wilder than her elder sister, thanks to her leather jacket, earrings, and overall practically everything about her.

Dominique smirked. "Aye, the name's Dominique Apolline Weasley. I'm Daddy's favorite." Victoire and Louis had started choking at this, muttering "liar" under their breaths. Dominique stuck her tongue out, much to the amusement of everyone else. "Anyway, I'm a Slytherin~" An outrageous roar of disbelief had arose from a variety of people. The future Slytherins chose to glare at them, Dominique hardest of them all.

"Though of course, before _any_ of you prejudiced people comment, the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry had ended years after the war" She yelled, and smirked as the yells of outrage disappeared. To loosen the tension, she added. "Besides, are biggest rivalry in quidditch is Ravenclaw." James aimed a glare at her, knowing she meant to imply as if it was his fault.

The others were confused though, and Sirius furrowed his brows. "But if you're a Slytherin, and Ravenclaw was your biggest competition, that would mean either the Gryffindor team went downhill, which is impossible, or Ravenclaw has been taking a huge load of Felix Felicis."

"Well, I guess Wood, no I meant your brother Sammie, isn't half-bad. But then again, he's kinda missed the saves too many times.." If possible, Dominique's smirk grew wider, as if she remembered something, and added. "That, and Gryffindor's poor chaser had to get distracted by the brunette chaser of the opposing team. And I quote, _Alice with her flowing chestnut brown hair, sea-green eyes, and the mesmerizing scent of Cinnamon._ James, never knew you were a born poet!" Alice tried to ignore what Dominique said while James had started to blush. Samantha shook her head, grinning, and nudged her best friend.

"We find it all very entertaining to tease James about his love life, but unless you have more to say I'll be going~"

"Nope. I'm not yet done describing how awesome I am. Anyway, I'm 19 and the Slytherin Quidditch Team's captain. I played beater, along with my best friend, Sam. I'm not a prefect because apparently giving free dungbombs to Peeves isn't a good deed."

Fred and George laughed, doing a high five. "Well, Forge, looks like Bill's let her daughter stay over our place too many times." "Indeed, Gred. Too bad we haven't corrupted Victoire enough." Everyone who knew of Vic and Teddy's Hogwarts days had laughed, clutching each other for support.

Fred and George looked at each other. "I know we're naturally funny, but what's so funny about that?" Teddy smirked.

"There are some advantages of having a Ravenclaw in your group, especially you pranksters. They are amazing at planning at pranks!" Remus smiled fondly as he watched the pair of twins' jaws drop. This had reminded him of his Hogwarts days, when he would plan the pranks to do the next day to the entirety of Slytherin. He was still going through memory lane when Dominique finished her introduction.

Domi had pulled Samantha to introduce herself, avoiding the question currently being asked, when someone had asked if she was dating this 'Alexander Wood' she had mentioned earlier.

Samantha cleared her throat just to sound "professional" and grinned. "Samantha Katelyn Wood. Call me Sam, though. Samantha's too girly."

* * *

**WORST PLACE TO END THE CHAPTER, I KNOW! IM TRULY SORRY DEARS.. I just feel so depressed. My iPad got wet and the screen went all white, you can still work with it but it's so difficult! And I need that iPad for school! All my books and stuff are there! I feel so ashamed to tell my parents..**

**Anyway, the chapter was way longer than the first two, and the next, i dont know one or two chapters maybe, will be as long as this as well.**

**P.S. If the chapter comes late, you should know that I've recently got addicted to American TV Shows and/or I'm writing other stuff/posting stuff for Tumblr.**

**(Words this chapter: 3,283)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it's universe, spells, and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. This does not include the general idea of this fan fiction, which belongs to the fandom; the story line which I have made, and the characters I have made up.**

_P.S. I have a poll up in my profile on whether I should or shouldn't add the Marauders and Company to the story, and other details about it. Your vote won't count if you place it in a review. Voting ends right before the chapter they will be arriving is posted (still around the 15th-20th chapter)_

* * *

Recap:

_Domi had pulled Samantha to introduce herself, avoiding the question currently being asked, when someone had asked if she was dating this 'Alexander Wood' she had mentioned earlier._

_Samantha cleared her throat just to sound "professional" and grinned. "Samantha Katelyn Wood. Call me Sam, though. Samantha's too girly." _

* * *

"Katelyn? But that's Katie's full name, isn't it?" Fred I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam had a confused look on her face. "Actually, it's Katherine, but it was too common of a name, but so what if it's her full name?"

"Well-" George butted in, putting an arm across his twin. "If ever Oliver would have kids, which surprised us that he actually does have one that doesn't look like either a broomstick or any kind of item related to Quidditch, he would have named them after famous Quidditch players, wouldn't he? Why Katie?" Lucy, who was quiet the whole time, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So haven't you even heard how every night he would say some rather.. inappropriate stuff about a girl with golden, princess hair and baby blue eyes?"

Fred and George started sniggering, while Lucy's cousins all looked at her in surprise, except Louis. "How'd you know about that?" Sam asked. Lucy shrugged. "Dad tells me things." To this, Louis rolled his eyes. "As if. More like sneaking a peak into his pensieve." Lucy, though red-faced, gave a little laugh. "Yeah. I got caught, but dad kinda just laughed along with me."

"Geez, why couldn't you have told us when Oliver was still in school? We could've blackmailed him." Fred said, directing his statement to Lucy while his mother shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh, and by the way" Samantha added, raising an eyebrow. "Who said mum couldn't end up as chaser for Puddlemere United? Won England the cup!" While Fred and George were grinning about Katie getting her dream job; James, Albus, Lily, and Rose just crossed their arms. "Actually, I think _OUR_ mum won the cup for England!" Lily said, giving Sam a glare, which for a 14 year old, she was intimidated by. Rose smiled approvingly. "Definitely! Aunt Ginny was much better."

All eyes soon turned to Ginny, who was already wearing a blush that could compare to her hair.

"Ginny? But she can't even ride a broomstick!" Molly I protested, looking at all her boys. Hermione gave a quiet laugh. "She's been sneaking out to borrow your broomsticks ever since she was six. George has been helping her." Ginny and George gave Hermione a glare on revealing their secret, and Molly turned to glare at the mentioned boy.

"George! She could have gotten hurt! Especially early in the morning? There might be some loose death eaters running around or something! She could have _died_!" While George sunk down at the bean bag where he sat, Ginny gave her mother a fierce glare.

"Mum. I _understand_ that I could have gotten hurt, and thankfully I got dad's ability at Quidditch, but me _dying_ would have been over exaggerating it. I'm_ not_ made of porcelain, okay?" Molly I couldn't even answer right away, a bit shocked at her daughter's outburst. She definitely had a number over the past years, some involving her hair to catch _fire_ accidentally, but not anything this bad.

Harry Potter, and some of the people from the future were shocked as well. They never saw Ginny talk back to her mum, as she always treated her with grand respect, and was always calm and collected. Samantha decided to continue before the tension grew.

"Anyway.. Yeah, I'm Sam, daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, mom's favorite. I'm 19, and like my best friend, Dominique, I'm a Slytherin. Bit of a nasty shock for my parents and my older brother, Alexander." She chortled, and everyone tried imagining the look on Oliver's face when he would hear that his daughter was going to be a beater for the team with Flint's and Higgs' offsprings.

"Er.. What else.. Oh, I'm not dating anyone, because dating isn't just my thing. We're more of the 'pick-em up off the street and throw them the next day' type." Molly, and a few girls who were strong believers in the 'true-love' type of thing frowned, while Dominique smirked in approval.

"Where do you work? Oh, and same question to both Victoire and Dominique; since they never told us and we already knew what Teddy's job is."

"I'm the head-healer for the ministry; like when Aurors are badly hurt." Victoire said. Molly I smiled proudly at Victoire, as well as Teddy, who was an auror.

"I'm not too sure yet. I want to be a curse breaker, but mum's holding me back, says it's too dangerous. So right now, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Dominique said. "Luckily the job isn't cursed anymore." Molly I gave a small smile, but was still concerned about her first job choice. She sighed. Dominique must definitely be her father's daughter, like how Victoire was like her mother (according to the stories she has heard).

"I assist Flitwick in charms, because he just _won't_ go to retirement. But when I finally choose to either be a reserve beater to Puddlemere United or Holyhead Harpies, I'm going for it." Samantha said, and grinned. "Besides, some good sibling rivalry in the pitch would be _amazing_ news." Everyone laughed. "Anymore questions?" Nodding at the silence, Lorcan took this as his cue to introduce himself.

"I'm Lorcan Newton Scamander, the eldest and _better_ son of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood." There was several responses to this. One was 'Rolf Scamander? The grandson of Newt Scamander?', which belonged to Remus Lupin. Another was 'Luna Lovegood? Ravenclaw, in my year?', which was from Ginny Weasley. Lorcan had both nodded to the two. The final, and the most entertaining, reaction was 'Did you know younger ones get spoiled more often? And I'm definitely the better son! I help tend the dirigible plums! And besides, we_ all_ know I'm the better looking one, and the smarter one of us' which was emitted by his twin, Lysander Scamander.

Lorcan laughed. "Oh really? And who's the judge?" Lysander flashed a smile at Lily worthy of a Veela. "_I'm_ definitely the better looking one, right Lily?" Lily gave a girlish giggle which she had failed horribly to hold back in, and she gave a dark flush which did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Sirius and Remus stopped paying attention for a while. Lily was the name of the little girl, apparently.

Molly II rolled her eyes at the little exchanged and snorted. "Sorry, Lysander. You may be the smarter one-" "Hey! Molly! I thought you were on my side!" "-but Lorcan is definitely the better looking one." Lorcan grinned, shooting a smile at her, similar to what Lysander gave Lily, to which she just raised her eyebrows at.

"That bloody smile doesn't work on me." Molly II lied, though Lorcan couldn't tell, as he pouted.

"But Molly! You were supposed to pretend! How else can we prove that I'm better looking than _him_." He directed his gaze to his twin, Lysander, who was watching the two, amused. As were everyone else, probably. Molly II rolled her eyes again.

"I simply stated my opinion that you, Lorcan, are better looking than him, Lysander. That's that." Lorcan wasn't so satisfied, and Lysander raised an eyebrow.

"You're just saying that he's more attractive because you_ like_ him. And I don't mean the friend-zone type." Lorcan raised an eyebrow at Molly II as well, who was flushing a deep shade of red, darker than Lily's had been, and she was glaring at Lysander.

"Well _I_, for one, think that Lily's just saying that you're more attractive because she _likes_ you. And I don't mean the friend-zone type." Molly II retorted, using the same tactic as Lysander did, causing Lily the blush once more, to which Lysander smiled at.

Dumbledore, who was still holding a bowl of lemon drops, cleared his throat, smiling at the little bicker. "Alright, boys, you're all very attractive, but I think Lorcan should continue introducing himself." After one last playful glare at his twin, who just smiled back, Lorcan continued.

"_Anyway_, I'm 18 years old, just fresh out of Hogwarts. I was a Ravenclaw-"

"Yeah. You were probably going to a different house though if you didn't want to be where Molly ended up being." Louis interjected, and just as Lorcan was about to protest, Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Like what Molly said earlier, Lysander is still smarter than you." Lorcan just continued on with his introduction, though some could see his ears redden a tad bit.

"_Anyway_, I played seeker from my fourth year until my sixth. Just played reserve on my seventh because N.E.W.T.s suck. I never became prefect, because that title belongs to my dear best friend-" Lorcan pulled Molly II closer to him, placing an arm around her. "-Molly Audrey Weasley."

"Oi! So you're just going to forget me? Your _brother_?" Lorcan chuckled.

"And yeah there is also my not-so-attractive twin brother, Lysander." Lysander growled, glaring holes in Lorcan's back.

"I help Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures when I'm not helping dad to discover more magical creatures." Lorcan finished, and Lysander started.

"I'm Lysander Xenophilius Scamander. The _actual_ better one, as I'm smarter, and the actual _more_ attractive one." Lorcan gave a coughing fit.

"As Lorcan is my twin, I'm 18 as well, and was a Ravenclaw. I play quidditch, but never played for the house team. I'm not dating anyone, and so is Lorcan, but we all know that he probably wants to ask Molls right now and-" Molly II elbowed him in the ribs, to which he groaned loudly.

"Oh gosh, your violent, Molly-dear!"

"Just bloody shut up with the stupid nicknames!"

"Of course, Molly-Dolly, we all know Lorcan's the only one who could give you nicknames." Everyone apart from Lorcan and Molly II and some sympathetic adults, started snickering. Molly II gave a fierce glare.

"Bloody _no one_ is allowed to call me nicknames. Lorcan lost that privilege ages ago-"

"And yet he still calls you nicknames-" Lily said, becoming smug.

"I can't stop him-"

"Because you don't try to stop him." Lily gave a satisfied smirk when Molly II couldn't do anything else but grumble nastily.

"Anyway, now that Mollyficent-" Lysander paused trying to see if either Rose, who knew of the Malificent reference, or Molly, who has hated the villain with upmost pure passion, would react. He simply dodged the pillow being thrown towards him.

"Ah, and just as I was about to say that Molly-Polly had _finally_ stopped harassing me.." Molly II started shooting knives directly towards Lysander, snorting angrily.

"_Harassing_, my arse." Lysander wiggled his eyebrows, and Lily crossed her arms, a bit jealous. "Woah Molly, love, getting a bit too_ dirty_ down there.. But nonetheless, I definitely wouldn't mind that idea.." Several people stopped trying to listen in, most probably the present people, who were more or less green in the face, about to gag. Molly I felt rather disgusted, albeit she ignored the fact that she knew that he was definitely joking.

Molly II felt like strangling Lysander, and dye his bloody_ oh-so-perfect hair _pitch black, or maybe just shave it. Lorcan was red in the face, though despite his willingness to just allow his best mate to strangle his twin, he held her back. Molly II's ginger hair was swiped back as she looked back at Lorcan, raising a brow.

"Come on, Lorcan. Let go of me so we can do all of ourselves a favor and kill that bloody buffoon." Despite his urge telling him that he should probably just join in on Molly II suffocating his twin, he sighed, and shook his head, attempting to grin.

"As delightful as that sounds Molly, love, by killing my _less_ attractive twin brother, I have no one to compare my magnificence to on a daily basis." Lorcan said, and at least a portion of the room's tension was gone, chuckling, trying to forget about the inappropriate comment Lysander had said earlier.

Lysander huffed at being called the less attractive one. "Well, whatever, so let's ignore what I said to dear_ Molly_, yes _Molly_, no more nicknames. But yeah, my best friend right here is Lily over here." He ruffled the petite girl's hair, after the failed attempt of putting an arm across her shoulders.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "But how can you two be best friends? Lily looks no older than thirteen." Lily tried to glare at her late uncle, but failed.

"Well, Molly just had to abandon me. So I sought Lily dear and now the pair of us-" Lysander pointed at him and Lily, and Molly and Lorcan. "-bicker nonstop" Molly and Lily rolled their eyes at his dramatics, and Lorcan shook his head.

"Actually, he's always been best friends with Lily, probably ever since she could walk." Lorcan pointed out, and Lysander nodded in agreement, after thinking about it.

"Yeah, I suppose.. Continuing, I work as an editor for the Quibbler, and before you say anything, aunt Hermione-" Hermione, who was about to say something bad about the Quibbler, blushed. "-the Quibbler is now in the top 10 most famous magazines in the Wizarding World." Everyone who has ever heard of the Quibbler, and the apparent non-sense that it was load of, gasped.

"And what happened to all those Crumpled Horned Snorkack talk?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Oh but that didn't disappear at all."

"But surely it wouldn't be that famous of a magazine if-"

"Ah, but it seems as though your'e forgetting who our parents are." Lorcan butted in, and Hermione furrowed her brows.

"You two are Scamanders so.. oh.. So Rolf Scamander found it then?" Lysander grinned, nodding.

"So anyway, Molly dear, you're up."

Molly II kicked Lysander from the behind before starting to speak.

"I'm Molly Audrey Weasley, daughter of Audrey Fletcher and Percy Weasley. I-"

"The bloody git comes back?" George growled, though he looked a little bit hopeful.

"Percy comes back!" Molly I said, and started hugging the life out of Molly II.

"Grandmum, please, I need to breathe properly!" the latter choked, and Molly I finally let her go, but she stayed in her spot.

"And he named you after me!" She grinned happily, and everyone had to grin as well. Her happy mood was contagious.

"So. Audrey Fletcher, 'ey?" Fred asked.

"I believe she's a Ravenclaw, graduated last year, a prefect and a muggle born.." George said, and looked at Molly II for confirmation, and she nodded.

"What happened to that Clearwater girl?" Ginny asked, and Molly II made a face. "According to dad, she wanted to _rush things up_, but they were still in a war and Clearwater's blood status isn't safe."

"But they're both muggle borns, right? Did Percy meet Audrey after the war or-" Bill asked, but Molly II shook her head.

"Actually, mum was even more in danger than Clearwater. Mum worked for the ministry, but had to go on the run when she found out about the muggle born inspection. Then, she ran across dad. Mum was terrified, thinking he would bring her back to the ministry."

Molly I raised an eyebrow. "And did he?"

"Well, dad said he was almost going to, which wasn't really the best momentum in his life. Anyway, he realized the mistake of the ministry in their dealing of muggleborns, so he let Audrey stay over his flat." Molly II finished, and everyone else seemed satisfied.

"I have a sister, Lucy, who is also here. I'm a Ravenclaw and a prefect, but I only like getting to be a prefect because of the bathroom." Molly II said, winking.

Fred and George just sat there, gaping. "Are you sure you're Percy's daughter?" They asked. "And that you aren't mine?" Fred asked. "Or mine?" George continued, and Molly II just laughed.

"My best friends are Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.. Well, more of Lorcan rather than Lysander." Molly II added as an afterthought.

"I'm obviously also 18 and fresh out of Hogwarts, and I work at the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Not even a year out of Hogwarts and you're already working for the Ministry, and in one of the most difficult departments yet?" Molly II smirked.

"There are some.. _advantages_, I should say, in having both of your parents, as well as a lot of your relatives, to be in high positions at the ministry.. But of course, I got in on pure talent, _mostly_."

"I got both of my parent's Quidditch skills combined, which means I can't fly to save my life." The Scamander twins chuckled, remembering the time they forced her to fly as a dare during their 7th year.

"I'm dating this dude, who studied from Beauxbatons, and he's-"

"Actually Molly, just him giving you countless gifts, you two snogging everywhere, and him basically making sure McLaggen doesn't step a toe within a five meter radius around you, is definitely not considered dating." Rose pointed out, and Molly II just tolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you're next, Jamesie-"

"Okay, and now were getting to the most entertaining ones, particularly me, of course. I'm James Sirius Potter, and I will be dating Alice Augusta Longbottom-"

"In your dreams, Potter!"

"Dreams do come true, Longbottom."

"Your dreams, my nightmares." Everyone else from the past looked at each other. It was like those two were the reincarnation of James Potter and Lily Evans. And that usually meant that you were never going to get bored.

* * *

**I think I ended the chapter in a better place than last time. Just two more introducing the next gen characters chapters, then yeah..**

**Updates will be either weekly or every other week, but will most likely be every other week starting June, as my classes are starting, and High School will basically suck, so yeah.**

* * *

**(Words this chapter: 3219)**


	6. Chapter 4

_P.S. I have a poll up in my profile on whether I should or shouldn't add the Marauders and Company to the story, and other details about it. Your vote won't count if you place it in a review. Voting ends right before the chapter they will be arriving is posted (still around the 15th-20th chapter)_

**I'm going to start seventh grade the day I post this (_or maybe I already started school a week after I post this, depends_) I mean seriously people.. JUNE! Everyone else abroad starts school at September, and their summer practically just started. We had summer late (_April_), and we start school early! I mean, what is this! Agh my mind's going to explode.. so you have nothing else to blame but school for my late weekly updates. I will be staying at Hong Kong for a few days though, so maybe I could get to do some writing while I relax there (_update I'm back from Hong Kong and no I didn't get any writing done_)**

_Other P.S. To anyone who feels sad, depressed, and needs someone to talk to, just message me. I'm willing to help, give advice, and spread compliments endlessly. No matter what you're facing._

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"Anyway, you're next, Jamesie-"_

_"Okay, and now were getting to the most entertaining ones, particularly me, of course. I'm James Sirius Potter, and I will be dating Alice Augusta Longbottom-"_

_"In your dreams, Potter!"_

_"Dreams do come true, Longbottom."_

_"Your dreams, my nightmares." Everyone else from the past looked at each other. It was like those two were the reincarnation of James Potter and Lily Evans. And that usually meant that you were never going to get bored._

* * *

"You will give in soon enough, love."

"Do _not_ ever, _never_ ever, call me love, most especially_ yours_, and I don't like you at all, not even one bit, so unless you want me to hate you even _more_, if that's even possible, I suggest you shut your trap." Alice growled, and Roxanne had to hold her back from _clawing_ James. James just kept grinning.

"Ah, she loves me, _really_." Ginny snorted. "Are you sure, James? Because it doesn't look like it." James just looked at his future mother weirdly and a bit terrified as if she was going to shout at him for the time turner accident that happened a few hours ago.

"What?" Ginny said, noticing the look he gave her.

"Oh nothing.." James replied, shrugging his worry off. "It's just that that was the same thing you told me in my second year, and my third, my fourth, fifth, sixth, and you told me again this year."

This set some people thinking. Just _how_ close was James to Ginny? James was about to tell that Ginny was his mother, but decided to surprise them. Besides, it would be fun to send the Weasley men on his future dad.

Like Hermione, Harry noticed the color of James' eyes. Instead of finding his own, or those of the girl he currently fancied, Cho Chang, he saw the familiar hazel brown orbs he had seen before. Ron's little sister's eyes. Ginny's eyes.

Of course, it _did_ explain on why James and Ginny were close, but he just couldn't imagine himself beside her, or to be fair, not yet.

"But anyway, like I said, I'm James Sirius Potter, prankster extraordinaire-"

"Of course you just _had_ to name him after the bloody Marauders, Potter!" Minerva said, frowning both at the two Marauders present, who were smirking, and then to Harry, who just finished having his initial shock of getting married to his best mate's little sister, and what regained shock once again, thanks to the idea of him actually having a son. "I mean, really? Both James and Sirius in one name? You could have exchanged one of those names for Remus or something!" Minerva continued on.

Fred and George suddenly realized something, and they gasped loudly and dramatically, gaining the people's attention.

"No, it simply can't be, Forge!" Fred I said, disbelievingly.

"But it has to be, Gred!" George replied. Looking at the two Marauders in front of them, they got onto their knees and started bowing, as if the two men's feet were the holiest, most sacred thing on earth.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!"

Remus had pulled both of them up back to their feet, and Sirius was smirking, amused, looking at his godson for an explanation.

"The Marauders are their idols. The whole reason they'd began pranking." Molly I gasped, remembering several memories during her Hogwarts days. She was a 7th year, head girl, during their 2nd year. Everyone's hair had turned ginger, and every ginger had their's flash the colors of the rainbow. She had thought it was her younger brothers' mayhem, but never would she have imagined that it were the young group of four. She glared at the two marauders.

"Which one's Moony? and Padfoot? and Prongs?" Fred asked.

"and Wormtail?" George added, making the trio, Remus, Sirius, and the future folk growl loudly, while the others looked confused.

"Remus is Moony (_"Ahh, I see the connection" Fred I said, nodding._), Sirius is Padfoot (_"It's the dog form." Sirius explained, turning into Padfoot, much to the shock, surprise, and amusement of everyone, and turned back to his human self seconds later._), Prongs is-"

Harry was interrupted when they heard another smack coming from James' and Alice's direction. "And don't you even mention your Patronus, James Sirius Potter." Alice said, glaring. James shrugged. "You didn't say anything about Animagus' though." he whispered, though Alice heard it, and James instantly knew that was the wrong answer, but grinned anyway. "You only mentioned Patronus', not Animagus', so it isn't included."

"It is related, though. As Patronus forms are _nearly_ always the same as Animagi, and.. er.." Lost for words, Alice gave a short 'hmph', while James smirked.

"Have I been able to reduce the infamous Alice Longbottom into silence?" Alice just glared at him, eyes clearly stating '_don't push it_'.

Harry felt odd witnessing his future son's_ so called_ love life, while everyone else (Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, other grown-ups) had just sat there, being reminded by the many love-hate moments of James Potter I and Lily Evans, James I being on the love side, Lily I being on the latter, much to the distress of James and the Marauders (_well, more so of James. Remus and Sirius did enjoy laughing at their best mate getting rejected all the time_).

After a few seconds, Alice let go of her glare, and Harry continued. "Prongs is my dad," This had caused Fred and George to go back on their knees and bow down to Harry. Molly I scowled at the two. "Honestly, you two, he gets enough of that." Harry had agreed with Mrs. Weasley, and had helped Fred and George up, just like what Remus did earlier, only to be smacked '_playfully_' on the arm.

"That's for not telling us about you being the Marauder's offspring, about a Marauder teaching us, and how there are two Marauder's in this room now." Fred I said, and Fred II gave a loud cough. His namesake turned towards him.

"Any objections? Is Wormtail in here as well?" The trio, 2/3 of the Marauders, and the future folk had growled again. George raised a fine brow. "Can someone please tell us what's the issue with Wormtail here?"

"_Well_," Roxanne began to her young father, placing her arms around James and Fred II. "These two are the new generation of Marauders, you could say. The Golden Marauders as everyone calls them. Of course, Alice and I join in at times, even though James usually doesn't know that-"

James smirked at Alice, who was red in the face, and glaring at her best friend, more so playfully though. "Ugh, Roxy! You gave away my secret identity!" She said, but Roxanne grinned wider. "_Ah_, but it was _so_ worth it. You did see his face when you turned his skin blue a few hours before the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw quidditch match, right?" Alice grinned as well, remembering the memory crystal clear, and James and Fred II just looked shocked.

"I never would have thought.." Fred II started, indicating towards Alice, who just nodded her head. "Neither would have I, four years ago."

The chatter at the room grew, and they had forgotten all about the curiosity of who in Circe's name Wormtail was, and James continued introducing himself.

"Anyway, I'm a Gryffindor, starting my 7th year, _obviously,_ and I was quidditch captain during my fifth and sixth year, _but_ this year.." Sirius and Remus exchanged small smiles. They.. ah, had a _theory_ where this was going.

"How come you're not the captain anymore?" Ginny asked, and James just kept grinning. "Ah, but I wouldn't want to spoil the _wonderful_ news, would I, _Alice_?" The said girl just glared at him, arms crossed around her chest. "Oh yes, that news was _very wonderful_ the time _I_ heard it."

"Yes, wonderful news, I'd say so myself, but let's spoil it anyway." Roxanne said, looping an arm at her best friend, who didn't seem so happy.

"Ahh.. But what is this_ oh so_ wonderful news? The suspension is killing me." Sirius said dramatically, putting his hand on his chest, and dropping to the floor. Minerva, Molly, and Remus rolled their eyes at his dramatics, though had tried their best to keep the small smile off their faces, Remus failing instantly. Dumbledore had smiled openly.

"Oh. Well you see, James had broken the first rule of the Marauder pledge, which was created my Messr Padfoot-" Fred II gave a wink to Remus and Sirius, who instantly got which rule they were talking about. "-and introduced once again by Messr Teddy Lupin." Teddy bowed at this, rolling his eyes all the same at Fred's antics. "Oh just get on with it, Fred!" Rose yelled, rather impatiently.

Fred gave a _mock_ look of apology towards his cousin, but got on with it anyway.

"So you see, rule #1 of the Marauders, and I know all of you are familiar with it, even you, Rose, that rule #1, one of the most sacred of the 101 rules they had stated. That rule #1 is that one shall never, _ever_ become the Head Boy." Fred II said. This had caused a moment of silent, everyone trying to dig in this information. Alice, though she knew of him being elected as Head Boy, thanks to overhearing his dad say it, she had been in deep silence, too.

* * *

'Just_ how_, exactly, did he become head boy?' She asked herself. He was a bully, pranking and hexing people for fun. Thinking that he could get away with everything just because he was the eldest son of the Boy-who-lived.

_Ah.._ a voice whispered, breaking into her mind. _But you seem to have forgotten that he has changed.. He doesn't hex anyone anymore, does he? And the pranks were kept to a minimum. He's nicer, has more manners-_

'Manners?' Alice replied to her 'conscience', snorting as quietly as she can. 'Does asking me out in front of the whole school, my parents, and at times occasionally blackmailing me just to go out with him so he can win whatever this game he's playing with me, count as manners?'

_Perhaps not_. The voice had paused, then continued once more. _But I would have to disagree with you on the last part. Just how sure are you that he's only playing a mere little game? That he's simply playing with you?_

Alice paused, thinking about what this voice had told her. But she was too stubborn to even think about it, to allow this to become a possibility. That maybe he really wanted her. So she settled in, towards the path she had always took.

'And what exactly would he want to do with me? He has to have taken up a bet of some kind, because why would he go after me-'

_For seven years?_ The voice had countered. _Why would he keep playing, participating, in this 'game' you keep insisting about. For seven years? If he truly didn't like you, he would have stopped with this game years ago._

Alice pondered for a while, and was unable to respond to her 'conscience'. It was right. Why did he spend all that time just chasing after her, if it were only a game? A game to annoy her and see if she would be able to escape the cage she's been trapped in.

Surely, it would have been very fun to annoy her for a few weeks, a month perhaps, but he would have given up ages ago. He would have been bored, out of his mind. Why hasn't this 'game' she kept insisting of, stop yet?

Alice stared at her feet. Was it even _possible_ that someone, most especially someone like James Sirius Potter, would stoop _that_ low to end up liking her?

She knew she was being _really_ pessimistic about herself, was she not? Alice pushed away her thoughts. There would be much more time to ponder about these thoughts later on. Time to reconsider. (_*hint hint*_)

* * *

It had seem like hours before the silence broke, when in reality it hadn't even been less than a minute. James Sirius Potter had waited, with as much patience as he could muster, waiting for a reaction from anyone.

Everyone had been in deep though, and he had noticed how Alice's eyes would flicker at his direction, but he knew that she didn't know that he had caught her.

Finally, a wolf whistle had came from both Sirius and Remus. Molly I had hugged him tightly in a form of congratulations. Arthur seemed pleased as well, along side Harry, his sort-of-teenage-father at the moment. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny didn't speak much, avoiding to look at each other, in case they remembered Percy again, and his temporary leave (_according to Molly II and Lucy, the living evidences that he does come back_).

Roxanne looked at her best friend to see how she reacted. Alice still put on her 'I hate James Sirius Potter and nothing will change that' emotion on, but there was something different, Roxanne noticed.

Remus nodded. "Just like your namesake, aye?" He said, and elbowed Sirius in the ribs to prevent him from commenting on anything.

Teddy smiled teasingly at Alice. "Hey, what about that whole 'Head prefects always end up as a couple' theory? Still support it?" Nearly everyone snorted, quickly solving who the elected Head Girl was. Alice had flushed red, glaring at the older boy, and waiting for an arrogant response to shoot out of the Head Boy's mouth, but none came, much to Alice's, and a few others' surprise. He seemed to be in deep thought about something, but seconds later he continued with his introduction.

"I'm the Head Boy for the current year.. Or, well, current year we were supposed to be. I still play Quidditch, though, for the house team as a chaser-"

"Really?" Ginny said, brightening up at the mention of Quidditch, more so as a chaser. James had grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes.. A skill I have happily obtained from _my mother._" Ginny looked confused. "But Cho Chang plays seeker, does she not?" The silence had arose once more, and the Weasley men had solved the little mystery, and this had topped the theory of Hermione, who grinned happily at her friend, who was still confused, though was red in the face at the stares she received.

"Look at his eyes. That's mum's eyes. Ginny's eyes." Bill muttered.

"And he has a red head sister, right?" Arthur continued, looking at Lily, then James for confirmation, and he had nodded, waiting to see how the Weasley men were going to react after this calm facade.

"He's related to the Weasleys." Fred added.

"Ginny plays best at chaser." George added.

"And Ginny's the only one that he knows who's a ginger female, and fits all those descriptions." Ron finished. Harry had did his best to hide himself from the clutches of the Weasley men, and he knew that despite Ginny and Molly I holding them back, he will be cornered later on. (*_hint hint*_)

Sirius smirked. "Potters and Red-heads." James and Albus looked at each other. "We don't apply to those rules." James said, winking at Alice. The girl glared, fierce as ever, but she had blushed, something James noticed was different.

Albus nodded. "Our family's full of red heads. They_ can_ get tiring sometimes. Brunettes.. Well, _certain_ are now of interest. Well, that_ is_ for the males. Most of the Wotter females like blondes now." He added, looking at Molly, Rose, Dominique, and his sister, Lily. Ron pretended to gag at this.

"Anyway, as you may have guessed by now, my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and I have two _lovely_, _perfectly_ _lovely_ siblings." James said, the latter part dripping with playful sarcasm. Ron glared even harder at Harry, who learned to just ignore any angry redheads from then on.

"When I graduate, I plan to play for a professional quidditch league. Most likely Pride of Portree or Puddlemere United." James stepped off the 'spotlight' and offered his 'post' to his partner-in-crime, Fred II, who had bowed at him, as posh as possible, James returning it.

Fred II gave a short cough, his face mocking an aristocratic manner that he had seen Scorpius do as he _disgustedly_ mimicked his grandfather (_despite Scorpius never saying, admitting that he did have one from his father's side_), Lucius Malfoy. It seemed to be very impressive, as Harry and Ron scowled in recognition.

Fred II quickly dropped his little facade, a wide grin on his face. "I'm the fantastic, amazing, and charming Frederick Lee Weasley, also known as Fred Weasley the Second, prankster extraordinaire, and partner in crime of the equally fantastic, amazing, and charming James Sirius Potter." Fred and George exchanged grins, while Minerva groaned loudly. James grinned.

"Oh, by the way, Minnie. I seemed to have forgotten to mention that we're basically on first name terms now. I mean, every time we go to your office you have a very lovely, plush red couch prepared for us, and you provide some _amazing_ assorted little muggle chocolate bars to munch on while waiting." James said, Fred and George snickered even louder, while Molly I just groaned. 'I wonder how their mothers handle them.' She thought.

Minerva just looked at Albus. "Why did you leave me alone with those two? I don't think I can handle any more Weasleys, or Potters, or anymore pranksters." Fred II put a hand on his chest, a mock look of hurt on his face.

"That pains me so much, Minnie McG. Where has our love gone." Roxanne snorted. "Probably drowned the sea. Now, unless you've got more to add I-"

"I've barely even started! Anyway, my parents are- No, actually, take a guess." Fred II paused, looking at everyone. "Any volunteers?"

"Why would I name my kid after myself? I'm not _that_ full of myself, so it's obviously George." Fred II frowned at his namesake. "Fine. Put away all the fun in my game. Go ahead." He gave a hmph, but continued anyway.

"My parents are the ultimate prankster, George Fabian Weasley," George gave a bow, and Molly I hugged him tightly, practically bouncing in excitement with the knowledge of more grandchildren.

"And Angelina Johnson," Fred looked at George, with a fake look of hurt on his face. "How could you? My girlfriend!" George snorted. "Actually, you only went to the yule ball with her. And you knew I liked her."

"Woah.. We're really missing lots of.." Fred II gave a glance at his grandmother. "Er.. Stuff here.. Mom went to the Yule with uncle Fred, the uncle Fred I'm named after? How come we didn't know this?" He gestured to his cousins, and only James has nodded.

"Actually-" Roxanne started, "All of us knew.. You two, of course, thought that you were going to listen to some boring sap, so you left and got yourselves grounded by Aunt Ginny for basically crushing her Firebolt 2000. Oh boy, she went ballistic and.. Oh wait, are you sure you want them to know?" Roxanne laughed at the cheers that were particularly from Fred and George, Sirius, and somehow hesitantly, Remus.

James and Fred II, meanwhile, had flushed a bright crimson color, and although they did not say anything Roxanne could understand, their expressions clearly said that they would rather not her tell them of what happened after Ginny's tragic broom accident.

Though Roxanne was further encouraged to tell them what happened, Roxanne gave a little laugh, and shook her head.

"I definitely would tell you guys about that tragic accident, and how dear James couldn't even face Alice for a week, because his man pride was basically deflated.. But that is a story for another time." James' and Fred's gave a sigh of relief, though were still wary of the fact that Roxanne would obviously tell the story some time, at a better time.

Seeing as his sister was to say no more of the 'Ginny's Broom Accident', as everyone in their clan would call it, Fred II had decided to continue introducing himself.

"Anyway, yeah my mom's Angelina Johnson, who was a guest coach for both Puddlemere United, Chudley Cannons, and the Harpies. She kinda just hangs round the joke shop nowadays." Fred and George instantly smiled at 'Joke Shop', while their mother raised a fine brow in a strict manner. "_Your_ Joke Shop, I would assume?" Molly I asked. Fred II nodded enthusiastically. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Only _The Best_ Joke Shop in all of Britain, France, and soon coming to Bulgaria and Korea." He said, in an 'advertising' tone of voice, which only made the twins more excited, and his grandmother sigh, but smiled at the apparent success _(she never would have thought..)_ their Joke Shop had become.

"I'm _obviously_ a Gryffindor. A 7th year, the Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, and newly elected Captain, since James m'boy became Mr. Head Boy.. But enough about James! Anyway, I am also, very much obviously, part of the Golden Marauders. I plan to either play Quiddditch for a League, too, but I wouldn't mind helping out in the Joke Shop, most probably the one in Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? But we were planning to get the lot in Diagon Alley!" George said.

"The one in Diagon? That's the main store. You see, Zonko's basically went bankrupt ever since Weasley's Wizard Wheezes took over. So Zonkos works as one of our generous benefactors for some of the store's products." Their eyes bulged. Remus choked.

"You guys actually managed to buy Zonko's?" Remus asked, surprised, though not really as seeing a couple of their products, they could easily do fantastically with handling a Joke Shop for a business.

Fred I rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Do you expect any more of us?" Sirius shrugged. "Probably not."

Fred II seemed to be in deep thought, though, as though he was having a hard time trying to remember something. Roxanne was tapping her foot.

"Forgot to say something?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah.. I'm sure I missed saying something about.." Fred stopped mid-sentence, looking at his twin sister. "Oh.."

"Yeah.. Oh.." Roxanne mimicked. "Just go on and forget your dear sister, would you? But anyway, while were on the topic of me, dear _lovely, darling_ me, I'll be going next, dear brother. Now, _get_ _off_ my spot light. Roxanne Alicia Weasley, coming through.." Roxanne shoved her brother, lightly, to the other side, and grinned her trademark _'Roxanne the Slytherin'_ grin.

"I'm the sassy, fabulous, fantastic~ fantabulous at being sassy, Roxanne Alicia Weasley."

* * *

_**Yes! I've completed this chapter! So somehow I've only completed two people here, with basically 4000 plus words, while in my past chaps i have introduced 3-4 people with around 3000 plus words only.. but then again, James and Alice (I call them Jamice/Jalice). Their basically another James and Lily, meaning lots of drama, meaning more words.**_

_**I've put a couple of hintings (some noted, some not), which means you'll see it sometime soon.**_

_**Yeah.. Updates only every other week (2-3 updates a month) because High School is dreadful already and I've just started, though I probably will be able to write stuff during English Class if I finish reading the assigned book for us early (Im a fast reader so probably).**_

_**And wow! 2000+ views already! Thank you, you gorgeous babes! You all deserve PIZZA because Pizza is INFINITY!**_

* * *

_**Words this Chapter: 4,238**_


End file.
